The Fastest Girl Alive
by Nightmarity19
Summary: Another superpower has entered the realm of stories and this time it involves Pinkie Pie and the power? Well let's just say she's faster than any motor vehicle out there but some people want her eliminated.
1. Chapter 1 Experimental Mishap

**The Fastest Girl Alive Chapter 1 Experimental Mishap**

Pinkie Pie ran through the hallways because she was running late for her class and if she was late again, well it wasn't going to be pretty bad for the first time ever Pinkie arrived on time 2 minutes before class even began. She breathed a sigh of relief as she thanked herself for being almost tardy...again. Other classmates flooded the room, greeting Pinkie with waves and motivation to conduct her growing interest in the speed of sound and speed itself. She needed as much knowledge as physically possible.

The professor stepped in and greeted the class members with a "Good morning" in which they all replied back before starting up his lesson.

After class, Pinkie went outside to pick up her lunch from one of her favorite places: Chipotle. She walked in, picked up what she was going to eat before looking up at the clouds as they looked like storm clouds.

"Oh dear I'd better get inside before this gets worse" Pinkie said running inside her dorm before it started raining.

She pulled out her book titled: The Science Behind Speed and began to read it while eating her burrito bowl she bought at Chipotle. As she got into what she was reading a sudden flickering caused Pinkie to look up at her lamp that flickered slightly.

"Hm?" Pinkie pondered.

She went to turn it off but was electrocuted by the current knocking her down but instead of being dead, Pinkie woke up and stood straight without feeling some kind of pain at all. She looked at herself to see if any kind of mutation took place.

"Everything seems to be in order but holy hell what happened to me?" Pinkie asked as she looked at herself in the mirror.

When she went to grab her burrito bowl she moved fast in the blink of an eye.

"Whoa" Pinkie scared herself from her sudden power.

She couldn't believe that someone like her can move fast in one millisecond. Pinkie looked at her hands as they sparked some pink light emitting out of it, giving the party girl a reason to freak out but she didn't scream, in fact this spawned an idea.

Pinkie knocked on her best classmate BFF's known as Kassidy Black who answered the door.

"Hey Pinks what's going on?" Kasidy asked warmly.

"Kassidy I need some help, I got these weird powers to like speed up faster than any normal person and I need a tailor for a super suit and I was wondering if you could help me out?" Pinkie asked, explaining that she has the power of super speed.

"Ok I know someone who'll do it, I'll get it to you sometime tomorrow is that ok?" Kassidy wanted to make sure her friend was ok with this time of day this was gonna take.

"Sure" Pinkie responded smiling.

"Cool thanks Pinks" Kassidy responded.

Pinkie skipped back to her dorm when Kassidy closed the door.

Late that night on the track field Pinkie decided to see how fast she can really go so she put her track shoes on then readied herself.

With a deep breath she sped off into the course like a bolt of lightning running around the track as if this was NASCAR with how fast she was going. After a few minutes Pinkie skidded her feet to make herself stop and took a look at the track. It was covered with tire tracks as if Pinkie was driving a race car down a field and thousands of watching it unfold.

"So I must be this fast" Pinkie said, still looking at the tire marks she made.

Pinkie walked off with a smile on her face not without noticing Kassidy sitting at one of the stands and going up to meet her.

"Pinks that was awesome what you did! It was like you the Flash or something!" Kassidy expressed her view of Pinkie's super speed.

"Aw thanks Kass but I don't want to be called the Flash seeing as that name has already been taken" Pinkie said.

"Good point...hmmm oh! How about Pinkie Flash? It has a good ring to it" Kassidy suggested.

"Pinkie Flash eh? I love it!" Pinkie replied excited.

Kassidy laughed along with her friend as they went back inside the campus and going into their respective dorms.

The next morning Pinkie snored loudly until her alarm clock went off, waking her up so she sat up in her bed looking outside as the birds chirped by the window/balcony.

"Another beautiful morning" Pinkie said with a tired smile but a smile nonetheless.

A knock at the door almost startled Pinkie a bit before she walked over and opened the door to reveal a package with a note attached to it. Pinkie picked up and unfolded the note and it read:

Dearest Pinkie,

Hope you enjoy this darling

_Rarity

"Aw Rarity is always so helpful" Pinkie complemented, bringing the box in her dorm before closing the door.

She opened the box to reveal a white suit with pink stripes on the sides and arms, white boots and gloves with light pink tips at the top of them. The sight made Pinkie's eyes light up like it was her birthday, she put her boots and gloves in her drawer while hanging the suit itself on a clothing rack.

"There, that should do it" Pinkie said proudly.

Pinkie put on her normal clothes and sped off and into her classroom in under 12 seconds flat which surprised her as she looked up at the time and she was 15 mins early. What she would do to keep herself entertained sometimes be planning a party for her graduation, but this time she was going to silently draw for some time now.

Kassidy finished her latest painting of a lush British forest landscape that she framed up and hung it high on a wall so she can see it maybe down the road people will see it too.

 _I hope Pinkie got that present from Rarity_ Kassidy thought.

All of a sudden a substance oozed its way into Kass's dorm without her knowing and as Kassidy turned around the substance attacked her, attaching itself to her even though she tried to pull it off, it was already too late as she smirked and let it go into her skin.

Pinkie knocked on the door and Kass opened with a symbiote tentacle but hid it before her friend could see it.

"Hey Kassidy I saw the package that Rarity sent me and I want to thank you" Pinkie thanked.

"It was no trouble at all" Kassidy replied warmly, hiding a sinister smirk.

"Well I'd better head off to class, see ya soon" Pinkie said leaving the dorm.

"Yea...see ya around" Kassidy responded closing the door letting the symbiote takeover.

Her appearance was a light yellow with some red, hair was slicked back into tentacles and a monstrous figure. She took a hard look in the mirror and did poses thinking she looked really great with this new power she picked up a few minutes ago.

"I will be known as Scream" Kassidy said to herself, looking out the window.

Kassidy jumped out the window and roared in front of moving traffic causing it to stop for a moment.

 _This is going to be more fun than I thought_ Kassidy thought.


	2. Chapter 2 Scream Loud

**The Fastest Girl Alive Chapter 2 Scream Loud**

Civilians screamed and tried to get away from Scream, she started tossing around cars in the street that almost crushed a child but luckily Pinkie brought him to safety.

"You go and stay safe ok?" Pinkie commanded the child.

The child nodded then ran off to a safe area.

Scream noticed the pink superheroine standing between her and total destruction of this city. A nightmarish creature is not what Pinkie thought she would have to tangle with but used her speed to move past her quickly punching her but all it did was make her more angry as she grabbed Pinkie with a tentacle then flung the speedster into a brick wall making her fall face first.

Scream let out a ear shattering roar before leaving.

Pinkie got up then ran fast to catch up to Scream but all her efforts to find that symbiote had failed so she left back to college just in time for class.

Kassidy came in a little later but sat down next to Pinkie.

"Hey Kass" Pinkie granted.

"Oh hey Pinks I've been looking all over for you but I couldn't find you anywhere" Kassidy explained hiding a knife in her back pocket.

"That's great" Pinkie said with a smile.

"Anyway did you about a terrifying monster that went on a rampage in the streets but the awesome Pinkie Flash came to save the day" Kassidy asked reliving the event.

Pinkie nodded and felt proud she helped out.

"Great, just so you know I am proud of you for what you've done" Kassidy said.

"Thanks Kass you're a true friend" Pinkie responded giggling gleefully.

After class Pinkie ran off to go get some lunch as Kassidy went into her dorm where she housed a dead body drained of blood, the only thing left of this poor unfortunate soul was his skin.

"Oh Pinkie you have no idea what I have become" Kass said to herself examining the body or flesh of skin leftovers.

Changing her normal hand into a blade and slashed a big X across Pinkie's face laughing insanely. Making the sharp tool disappear back to a normal hand, Kassidy had this secret burning hatred for Pinkie Pie that begged to be answered but all she knew was that her life didn't mean a damn thing to her right now, Kass threw the body outside into the bushes somewhere on campus.

"That takes care of one problem all that's left is Pinkie Flash" Kassidy expressed.

Meanwhile, Pinkie brought another civilian out of a burning building as firefighters doused the flames and thanked Pinkie for her help in getting all those people out of there before it got worse.

"It was no trouble at all, I'd better get going" Pinkie said leaving in the blink of an eye.

Returning back to her dorm, she took off her outfit then put on normal clothes before walking out and into the fresh air of outside. It's a place where Pinkie can got to empty out some thoughts into the form of drawings. She drew pictures of her friends out in Metropolis while she was in Chicago studying abroad, a single tear dropped down her cheek as she missed her friends and hoped to see them again.

Pinkie let out a disappointing sigh then placed the picture in her backpack so she walked around the backyard of the campus watching students having fun without being intimate with each other which Pinkie admired. Unknowing from her current position Kassidy watched the party girl take it all in knowing that this moment will end at any time but Kassidy bided her time.

"Soom Pinkamena Diane Pie...very soon but for now I'll slowly watch your every move" Kassidy proclaimed.

Pinkie sat down and watched birds feed their young in the nests which compelled and motivated her to draw what she saw. She had to make sure every detail was how she wanted it to be and when she was done, it looked very beautiful so Pinkie placed a golden star at the top to signal her approval.

"This looks great I can't wait to the other guys!" Pinkie said trying to contain her already growing happiness.

She walked back over to her room and decided to take a nap.

The sound of cracking bones crushed underneath Scream's feet as blood spilled down into the floorboards, students tried to run away but the tentacles with sharp points on them stopped them dead in their tracks making them all drop dead like a bunch of flies getting hit with a bug zapper.

Scream laughed before returning into Kassidy's skin as she smirked, looking down at the dead bodies.

"Oh this is just the tip of the iceberg" Kassidy explained.

She walked over the bodies without having to clean up her hands of any blood for Kassidy had no part in this.

"I'll just leave the bloody knife here" Kassidy left the knife on the floor by the library.

Kass continued to walk off until she entered her dorm.

Yawning from a good nap, Pinkie got up and quickly went to the library when she realized something wet underneath her shoe. When she looked down to see dead bodies covered in blood, she started to shake violently and up washing her shoes free of that red substance that was coming out of former classmates and Kassidy covered her mouth with a chloroform rag and dragging her into her room.

"Now is the time for you to join me in corrupting this damn city" Kassidy said.

Pinkie woke up hanging above the ground, dangling by hand bounded ropes as she looked straight at Kassidy with an expression of surprise and shock seeing that her friend was behind this.

"Kassidy? I thought you and we're friends, you know like BFF's" Pinkie said trying to reason with her.

"Not even Pinkamena, for you see I waited until the right moment to finally take you down forever" Kassidy explained.

"You won't win!" Pinkie shouted trying to break free.

"Struggle all you want Pinks you won't escape those bindings, I tighten them very tight so escape is impossible" Kassidy said as she left laughing.

Pinkie growled in frustration as Kass smiled.

She witnessed her BFF leave her dorm trapping Pinkie so she wouldn't interrupt her plans.

"I got her tied up Kate" Kassidy said into her cellphone.

"Good work Miss Black now I need you to disappear to my location, from there we can talk" Kate commanded.

Kassidy nodded and walked out without anyone noticing.

A blue car pulled up in front of the college and Rainbow along with Twilight came out, shutting the doors. They both walked inside looking around for another member to bring Celestia for this Initiative she told them a few mins ago and now was the time to get Pinkie Pie.

"Tia did say she attended a college here in Chicago but the question is where is she?" Twilight asked looking around the field of students.

All of a sudden Dash felt a current coming from upstairs dorms by feeling electromagnetic pulses in the brain.

"You ok Dash?" Twilight asked worried.

"I can sense Pinkie's brain nerves sending me signals that she is tied up in someone's dorm" Dash said.

"We need to hurry" Twilight rushed Rainbow.

Rushing upstairs, Rainbow broke down the door while Twilight cut the ropes freeing Pinkie as she landed on her feet then hugged her friends.

"I am so glad you came!" Pinkie said smiling.

"So are we, now what the hell happened here?" Dash asked.

Pinkie explained about Kassidy having a symbiote named Scream and how she used dead bodies to lure her into one of her traps.

"That little bitch thinks she can take out one of OUR friends! When I find her-" Twilight interrupted Dash's sentence.

"All we can do right now is take her back to Celestia" Twilight proclaimed.

"But what about Kassidy? We can't just let her go scott free" Dash rebelled against Twilight's words.

"No Dashie, I will go with you plus it's been awhile since I've seen Celestia" Pinkie interjected.

Dash couldn't find any words to say so she agreed with Pinkie and walked back to the car.

All three of them got in and Twilight drove off.

"So what's this all about?" Pinkie asked holding a bag with her suit inside it.

"As soon as we go see Tia back in Metropolis, she'll answer any questions you have" Twilight said sharply.

Pinkie nodded and looked back at Chicago with a single tear burning her already hot cheeks.


	3. Chapter 3 Join Us

**The Fastest Girl alive Chapter 3 Join Us**

Deep within the frozen tundra of Alaska housed a mansion near the snowy forest. Kassidy walked to the front door and knocked hard then stepping back for an answer, Kate looked through the peephole before letting her inside and closing the door behind her.

"Miss Black I trust you're flight was a smooth one even in the coldest of temperatures" Kate started to say.

"Yea it was smooth" Kassidy responded, taking off her long jacket and hanging it on a coat rack.

Kate offered her a seat as she sat down admiring Kate's big mansion with a chandelier right beside the dining hall.

"This is a great place Kate I must say" Kass admired.

"I'm glad you enjoy it but for right now you and I need to discuss our plan to take out those fools" Kate said showing her disgust after that little stunt Twilight put on.

"What did you have in mind?" Kassidy added.

"Right now I have Gilda, Puppet, Queen Chrysalis and now you so my plan is to get the most dangerous set of people to end those superheroines but I just need 3 more" Kate explained, showing pictures of her team of super criminals so far.

Kassidy was impressed with the picks she chose.

"With you on my side this world will learn true fear" Kassidy added in leaning close to Kate.

"Yes, will you join me?" Kate asked extending her hand out.

"If it means destroying Pinkie and her friends I'm in" Kassidy responded shaking her hand.

Meanwhile, Pinkie sat down with Celestia who handed her the same kind of documents she gave Twilight and Rainbow Dash. She looked through them quickly understanding every detail thoroughly as her brain can process knowledge quicker than it would take normally.

"But why me?" Pinkie asked.

"Because with your speed you have the potential to zip out of trouble, I find that valuable in a team" Celestia responded.

"It's going to take more than me, Twilight and Rainbow Dash to defend the world from threats" Pinkie said being realistic.

"I agree with that statement do not worry our next one is living in the noire district of California" Celestia explained.

"I will be a part of this" Pinkie proclaimed, putting on her outfit.

That put a smile on all their faces.


End file.
